Creed Diskenth
Creed Diskenth serves as the main antagonist of the Shōnen Jump manga series Black Cat. Background Creed was once one of the best assassins for Chronos (Basically this world's Illuminate). He at some point got partnered up with Train Heartnet and his immense skill with guns and his hatred of this world at the time, gave Creed a lot of respect for him. Some years after that so did Creed kill one of the Chronos numbers which got him seized from the ranks of Chronos. After being seized from Chronos, did Creed visit the town in which Train lived in. There he found out that Train had befriended a bounty hunter named Saya. Because of meeting Saya has Train softened his heart which Creed saw as she weakening him and to undo that, he sought to kill her. After successfully killing her so did he create an underground organization called Apostles of the Stars, which are bend to throw over Chronos. Powers & Abilities * Imagine Blade Lv. 1: '''A invisible blade that he gained by learning Tao, which can extend it up to eight meters. * '''Imagine Blade Lv. 2: '''The second form of the Imagine Blade. In this form the blade is not invisible anymore, but instead takes form as a big black sword with a face. In this form, Creed can extend and bend the sword as much as he pleases with just his thought. * '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''While an assassin for Chronos, he carried out all his missions with a katana. * '''Regeneration: '''After obtaining the God's Breath nanomachines, he becomes able to regenerate from any fatal wound in seconds and will remain in his peak physical condition forever. Making him practically immortal. Equipment '''Handle of Kotetsu: '''The handle of the katana he used as an assassin, which got broken by Train after he found out that Creed killed Saya. Creed uses it to manifests the Imagine Blade from it. Alternate Forms * '''Imagine Blade Lv. 3: '''In level 3, the Imagine Blade fuses with Creed's right hand as a cleaver sword. He gains a massive boost in strength and he grows a giant arm on his back. * '''Imagine Blade Maximum Level: '''The last form of of the Imagine Blade where Creed seemingly get another boost in strength and can create a gigantic sword made of light. It is unknown how powerful that sword is as it got destroyed before it could do any damage. Feats Strength * Imagine Blade Lv. 1 could break concrete floor by merely touching it. (chapter 15) * Imagine Blade Lv. 1 slashed through a pillar. (chapter 15) * Imagine Blade Lv. 1 cut clean through a military copter. (chapter 41) * Imagine Blade Lv. 3 blew a floor of a mansion in a single hit. (chapter 178) * Imagine Blade Lv. 3 cut through a tower. (chapter 182) Durability * Survived getting shoot by one of Train's burst bullets before being able to regenerate.(chapter 16) * Took a hit from Jenos J. Heard's hammer in the back of the neck. (chapter 81) * Barely reacted when his arm got cut off. (chapter 88) Speed * Dodge a surprise attack from a chronos number. (chapter 71) * Dodged and deflected Train's bullets multiple times. Skills * Defeated Sephiria Arks. (chapter 171) Weaknesses * '''Imperfect Regeneration: '''While his regeneration makes him practically immortal, he can't perfectly regenerate his brain, which will leave him with primal instincts if regenerated. * '''Emotionally Unstable Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortal Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Completed Profiles Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Black Cat Category:Team Leaders Category:Ki Users